Astaroth
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element=Fire |team= *'Makai Gundan Z' *'Dark Angel' |seiyuu= Miyano Mamoru |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime= Episode 110}} Astaroth (アスタロス, Asutarosu) is the goalkeeper for Makai Gundan Z and Dark Angel. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"A player from the underworld. Some say his eyes can see the future."'' Appearance Astaroth has a pale complexion and has dark maroon colored eyes, with black markings around them. He does not appear to have any eyebrows, and has black lips. He also wears a large black headdress with white horns sticking out of the sides. The headdress covers his whole head and chin, excluding the face. Personality Astaroth has a persistent personality, and seems determined to stop all of the opposing team's shots. He is often seen shocked when other hissatsu get through his. He begins to act a bit too full of himself after stopping one of the opposing team's shots. Plot He made his debut appearance in episode 110, as the goalkeeper of Makai Gundan Z. In episode 111, he made an appearance again as the goalkeeper in the Dark Angels, where he was able to stop Crossfire 改 with his hissatsu, The End V2. When their team lost to Inazuma Japan, he left along with the members of the Makai Gundan Z. Game appearance Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Astaroth, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tenshi to Akuma no Ningyou (天使と悪魔の人形, randomly dropped from Dark Angel at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Kaoka Utanori *'Player': Pile *'Manual': Burning Catch After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Astaroth, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Right Watch (ちょうどいい腕時計, randomly dropped from Ogre at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Record': Keshin is Family (化身は家族, use keshin 100 times) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Astaroth, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Item': Not Boring Looking Aquarium (見ていて飽きない水槽, randomly dropped from The Brain (ザ・ブレイン) in Inazuma Town's mall) *'Photo': Suspicious Aquarium (あやしい水槽の写真, taken in room 105 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken in dorm car 3 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ** (Mixi Max; taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Dark Angel only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Blizzard Bomber' *'Chaos Angels' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Ball Savers' *'Chaos Angels' *'Chaos Angel Zero' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chaos Angels' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Head Gears' Trivia *He is named after the crowned prince of Hell. Navigation fr:Astaroth Category:Original series characters